Bring back my Heart's light
by xsakura-shinigamix
Summary: TOBI/IZU [YAOI - SHOUNEN AI]. Tobirama's and Izuna's relationship during the Uchiha-Senju battle. Note*: This fic is also uploaded on my personal Tumblr Blog (sakura-shinigami), as well as my DeviantART account (kuroshitsuji1).
1. Chapter 1 - Painted Tears

Senju and Uchiha are trapped in an eternal battle between Clans with the Senju keeping the upper hand. Ever since the day Madara and Hashirama became enemies, the bond of friendship between them ceased to exist. Both their fathers had died in battle and what was left was each one's younger brother. When Madara's only brother, Izuna, supposedly died by the hand of Hashirama's younger brother, Tobirama, the hatred of Uchiha grew to its vast.  
However, Tobirama knew that that wound was not fatal. That's why he was shocked when he heard about Izuna's death. When he looked at him though, he realized the real reason, why Izuna died…  
It wasn't the wound, but the loss of his eyes. Madara used that wound as an excuse to make it look like Izuna gave up his own eyes because he would be dying.  
"You… What did you really do to Izuna? It wasn't that scar! Tell me!" he yelled anraged at the older Uchiha.  
"Tobirama! Calm down..", Hashirama tried to hold back his younger brother.  
"I told you. My brother died by your hand and he left me these eyes so I could protect our Clan and its future."  
"You're lying! I know myself that he—"  
Tobirama stopped as he realized that if he would speak more, he would reveal his and Izuna's secret and that's something he couldn't allow to happen.

Izuna and Tobirama swore to never tell anyone about their relationship and to do that, they had to pretend they were fighting a real battle whenever they clashed. When the two Clans were having a break from engaging one another, Tobirama and Izuna would be the ones usually patrolling. The first time, they were surprisingly calm and talking normally with each other. Like the War between the two Clans didn't exist for those few hours of patrol.  
"Oi!"  
"Yo!"  
"You're not going to pass on any further."  
"I wasn't planning to do so, Uchiha."  
"Then you should head back before I attack you again."  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you attack me now, both our Clans will rush to help us and the fight will go on again. Both sides are tired enough, so this would cause a huge ruckus."  
"Hn..you're probably right, Senju."  
Just like when Madara and Hashirama met for the first time, Tobirama and Izuna were facing each other with a river in between them. They were just sitting there, looking at each other, being extra cautious. They were both 16 by that time. Both of them were full fledged shinobi and of their Clans' strongest men. This first night of patrolling was the first time they had a conversation. After their shifts ended, they didn't even turn around to see each other take his leave. They just left.

Another battle between the Clans was about to begin and Izuna andTobirama were once again ordered to patrol the area. The same spot, the same ignorant expressions on their faces. This time, Tobirama didn't seem to have been all that tired from the previous battle. He thought of attacking Izuna while he was trying to save up his chakra for their next clash, but that would go against his morals.  
"Oi, Uchiha! You're Madara's little bro, right?"  
"Yes.."  
"Tell him he's an asshole!", he said with a slight smirk on his lips.  
"How dare you insult my brother like that!"  
Izuna took out his kunai knife and pointed at Tobirama. He was aiming for his head and ready to throw it.  
"Calm down. I don't want to fight someone who's unable to defend himself. Your chakra is weak, I can sense it. We can spare on the battlefield, like we usually do, if you wish."  
"Hmph..". Izuna put back his kunai.  
This time, their shifts seemed awfully long. Only an hour had passed, but it felt like it's been half a day. The air was hot due to the season and days lasted longer than nights. It was tough to last longer than three hours on a battlefield while being constantly attacked, even for a skilled shinobi.  
"Hmph.. Hey.. You charged up yet?", Tobirama suddenly spoke up and asked the Uchiha.  
"Why?"  
He had a puzzled look on his face...  
"I'm bored. Let's fight!"  
"If you wanted to fight you should have said so earlier. I don't need your pity, you know."  
"I'm not pitying you. You're an Uchiha. You're strong. Although, I'm stronger.". Again that smirk.  
"Tsk.."  
Izuna got ready to face his opponent with all the energy he had. He didn't intend to call for any reinforcements. Tobirama had been his rival ever since they saw each other's faces for the first time. Izuna was strong as an Uchiha, indeed, but he was also very soft. Whenever he attacked, he would avoid vital spots and just knock his opponent out. Hashirama knew that as well and that's why he told Tobirama to go easy on on his rival. As years passed, Tobirama got used to fighting Izuna over and over. He kind of started liking the guy, since they were often missing on purpose, just to see each other's reaction. But after both of them became teenagers, he looked at Izuna differently. He thought the boy was fragile and not flexible at all. He moved like a girl sometimes and Tobirama used to make fun of him.  
"Alright..come at me!". He was ready to face Tobirama. His chakra wasn't fully recovered, though. That made him worry a bit.  
"Hm.."  
Izuna took position and was ready to make his move when suddenly, in the blink of an eye, he felt his entire body being pushed back and paralyzed. He started feeling dizzy and couldn't see clearly anymore. He had used his Sharingan too much during the previous battle and exhausted his eyes a lot. He couldn't feel his hands anymore. It was like someone had tied them very tight with a rope and his eyes were covered with some kind of cloth. It all happened so quickly… With the back of his head touching the ground and both of his hands immobilized and stuck behind his back, he felt some sort of pressure from above, like someone was sitting on top of him.  
"Hng…ha…what..is this..?!"  
"I slowed you down by exploiting your weak chakra and pinned you down like a fly."  
A male voice whispered gently into his right ear and he could feel a hand touching his forehead and brushing back his soft hair a little.  
"If you call for help I'll cut your throat right away. Do you want to die without even having spared with me in a real battle? You're weakened now, Izuna."  
"Ghh.. get..off of me..", he struggled.  
"Sorry, but no can do. Now that I've finally pinned you down, let's talk!"  
"You want to.. talk..?"  
Tobirama stroke his hand over the Uchiha's pitch-black hair and took a deep breath.  
"Do you.. feel happy, Izuna?"  
"What kind of question.. is that?Hgg.."  
"A simple one, really. What do you think about our brothers fighting over and over again? If it was me, I would have annihilated the Uchiha long ago. Iwouldn't be as kind as my brother is.. or as you yourself are.."  
"I'm.. not kind.."  
Izuna struggled to get loosen his hands, but Tobirama was holding the ropes very tight with his left hand. Izuna's teeth clenched as he tried to free himself.  
"Ya know, out of the whole Uchiha trash bin, you're the only one I kind of.. like.."  
"Hggh..what..?"  
Tobirama held the young Uchiha's hair tighter and pushed his head backwards and hit it on the ground.  
"Damn you.. Izuna.."  
He wrapped the rope around his arm and slowly stroke Izuna's right shoulder with his hand. Then he leaned forward and with his face only inches away from the Uchiha's, he looked at his facial characteristics. He resembled Madara very much, but then again, they were so very different. Madara was ruthless, while his brother was the opposite. Izuna may was willing to help the Clan and support it by all means, but he never performed ruthless attacks against whoever he was fighting. Tobirama was much like Madara in that case. All he had in mind was victory, much unlike his older brother, Hashirama, who yearned for peace.  
He felt Izuna's warmth through his body. How fast his heart was pounding. The boy was strong as a fighter, but easily deceived by heart. Tobirama closed his eyes and leaned more forward. The closer he got, the faster his own heart pounded as well. What he hoped for now, was that no one would see what was about to happen.

It felt so relieving. Soft and gentle. Warm and welcoming. Izuna's lips tasted like red fruit tea. Naturally, they would avoid drinking tea in such a situation since it gets someone sleepy, but tea was also helpful in healing wounds faster and alleviate the body. It may have just lasted for an instant, but to Tobirama it felt like they were like this for a long time. Izuna's body felt a sudden relief, too. He didn't try to push away the young Senju,- not that he could, tied up like that - but still, he showed no resistance. Tobirama lifted his face again and stared at the boy. Without having realized it, he accidentaly had let go of the rope and Izuna could now move again, but then…Tobirama was the one paralyzed. He couldn't believe that he gave in _that _easily. A desire like that for an Uchiha's body and moreover… a man's body. He felt ashamed of himself. His eyes were half closed and he still couldn't move a bit. Then he felt a light touch on his shoulder. It was a hand. Izuna's hand. He went his fingers softly over Tobirama's neck and reached his cheek. The Senju's body was cold. He stroke his neck again and reached for the back of his head. He felt the his snow-white hair sliding through his slim fingers. He took off the piece of cloth with his other hand and looked at him.  
"Are you-..?"  
Izuna saw the boy, who overwhelmed him moments ago, shedding tears right before his very eyes. It was the first time he saw Tobirama's cheeks being painted by tears like that. Izuna smiled and whipped away the tears on one side of the boy's face. Tobirama was able to move again and covered his eyes with both of his hands with Izunas hand still touching his cheek. TheUchiha lifted up his upper body and took both of Tobirama's hands off of the crying boy's face. Looking down, he had become red out of embarrassment. He placed Tobirama's arms down and gently wrapped his hands around the Senju to embrace him.  
"You were right.. Looks like I really _am_ very kind..". The Uchiha was the one smiling this time.  
He let Tobirama cry on his shoulder and gently patted his back. He felt the deep breaths he was taking and how much out of tact they were because he was so excited. They stayed like this for a while until he had calmed down. Izuna's shoulder felt stiff because Tobirama was taller than him, so he had to stand upright to support him the whole time. When they broke the embrace, Izuna didn't look him in the eyes, but with both of his hands, he touched his ,- now dry from all the tears-, cheeks. His body was now warm. Tobirama slowly raised his left arm and held on on Izuna's hand.  
"Why didn't you… use your sharingan?" the Senju asked.  
"Hm.. I couldn't.."  
"Hm?!"  
"You see, not only _you_, but _I _am also not comfortable with fighting someone who's unable to defend himself."  
"Tsk..". Tobirama seemed annoyed, but also smiled.

The day was almost over and a new battle was to begin. The two young boys both left the river without looking at each other going away, once again.


	2. Chapter 2 - That smile

A few days later, they met again at the battlefield. They both hadn't forgotten about what had happened the other day, but that didn't matter during a fight. Enemy is enemy and thus they must win at all costs.  
"So, we meet again in battle, I see..", Tobirama spoke up first.  
"Hm.. I.. won't be that kind this time..", he replied.  
"I know.."  
They were fighting alone. Everyone else had retreated to the northern side and fought over there.

The fight lasted for more than two hours and both of them were extremely exhausted. However, they just couldn't stop. They had to crush their opponent.

Heavily exhaling, Tobirama raised his hand to signal a break.  
"Oi! Ghh.. can..can we just talk for a second?" he said, being quite exhausted.  
"Ha..ghh.. you.. wanna talk..ha.. again..?"  
"Not..ghhh..not like last time..ha.. I just.. want to talk.."  
"Alright..ha..ghh.. Speak!.."  
Tobirama had to sit down for a bit and rest his legs. Izuna did the same and now they were facing each other in a sitting stand.  
"I.. want to declare peace.."  
"You-.."  
"Not to the entire Uchiha Clan… Only to you."  
"You cannot do that."  
"Listen.. I.. don't consider you an enemy anymore. Somehow.. I don't want to see you like that. Whenever I'm fighting with you.. I always hold back. I was wondering why that is, since I've always bared so much hate for the Uchiha. Maybe you don't feel the same way, but you know that I'm not weak. I'm the second strongest of the Senju Clan after my father died. And _you_.. you're stronger that that as well.." the Senju pointed out.  
"What do you want to say? That we shouldn't fight each other anymore because you're tired of holding back? Why are you doing that, anyways?"  
"Why are_ you _doing that? "  
"Well that's.. That's because.."  
"I like you!"  
Tobirama just came out and said it. He didn't get to lose anything at that point. He admitted that he liked the young Uchiha. He really did. He realized it a few times after they spared with each other. Izuna was just different from all the others. He once saw him treating the wounded and he saw him smile while doing that. It looked like helping people was a pleasurable thing for him. He enjoyed being of help to others. That sparkle in his eyes and that bright smile of his may have been the reason why Tobirama.. had fallen in love with him..  
"I.. want to be your friend as well, Senju-san."  
Tobirama gasped and looked into his eyes. Izuna stopped using the Sharingan and smiled at him. They both stood up and walked towards each other to shake hands as a sign of friendship and on that moment they swore that they wouldn't spare in battle again. Of course there was still the possibility of betrayal since there were still the Clans to consider.

During patrol they would talk for hours.  
And just like that, four years had already passed. They were both adults by that time.

As time went by, they gained each other's trust and they were no more enemies. After that, Tobirama's love for Izuna had grown and he could sense that Izuna started developing feelings, similar to his, as well. It wasn't long after they became more than just friends and thus made their relationship even more dangerous. Whenever they met, their desire for each other grew stronger and it was almost unbearable to be apart. At night, Izuna would think of him. He wanted to embrace him. To hear his voice just one more time. They were shinobi, they could die today, tomorrow or within a week, maybe. That's why they often sneaked out during battle-breaks, just to meet up.  
"If our brothers find out we would be sent to death..", Izuna worried.  
"That won't happen. However, in such a case, I wouldn't mind to die along with you.. because I love you.."  
"Tobi.. rama.."  
Tobirama kissed him gently on the forehead and held him tight in his arms like he was a treasure of which he would never let go.

Their absence and the fact that they didn't battle for more than four years became of some concern to both Madara and Hashirama. Normally, those two would never hesitate to have a spare.. But ever since_ *that*_ battle, they never attacked each other again. Hashirama told his younger brother about his concerns and so Tobirama decided that they had to find a way to clear all suspicions.

"Izuna, in the Senju and Uchiha's next battle, you will attack me. Hashirama bears the suspicion that the two of us have some kind of pact going on and that you may be spying on me through that."  
"But.. I can't attack you.. Not if we are like this.."  
The Uchiha had developed too many precious feelings for his lover and couldn't rbing himself t harm him in any way.  
"Hm.."  
Tobirama smiled and stroke Izuna's long black hair with his fingers.  
"Don't worry. We'll just be pretending to attack each other. It might hurt a little, but we'll have to bear with it. We can avoid any vital spots and injure each other mildly. That way, the suspicion will lay down and we can meet again."  
"But-"  
"It's gonna be alright.. I promise." Tobirama reassured him.  
"…Yeah..", he responded hesitantly.  
That night, they spent it entirely together. As of the next morning, they had to fight each other in battle once again.

Many more years passed and their strategy worked just fine. They avoided hitting any vital spots and pretended they would be enemies all along. That's why, when Madara came and said those words… about Izuna having died because of that wound, Tobirama was ready to kill him for what he knew was the truth. Madara had killed his younger brother because he wanted his eyes.

_***During the Fourth Ninja World War**_*

"You see, Sasuke, the Uchiha Clan is a cursed Clan. Madara was able to awaken the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan due to the loss of his one and only brother. No Clan treasured love as much as Uchiha. That's why the love Madara had for his last family member transformed into hatred and released special chakra in him which lead his eyes to change form."  
A cursed Clan. That's what he always thought the Uchiha to be. He kept his pokerface in front of the criminal, Uchiha Sasuke, but seeing him reminded him of Izuna too much.  
"I.. didn't want Izuna to die either.."  
He wanted to tell the truth. Finally.  
"Brother..?"  
"Hashirama.. I never told you this,but me and Izuna.. we became very close friends after a few years we spared in battle. It was also a tragic loss for myself, not only for Madara. Nevertheless, I couldn't stand _that_ man and his Clan. Izuna was different. He was kind. I loved him.."  
"Tobirama.. you never told me about this.."  
"Well, seems like only after death, I find the courage to do so, nii-san.."

_***Days before Izuna's death***_

"Tobirama, promise me.. we'll stay like this forever.."  
"Of course we will, you idiot!"  
"Say.. do you love me..?"  
"More than anything else on this world."  
"Then I'm relieved.." he smiled.  
"I.. I love you too..Tobirama.."  
That bright smile of his only got more beautiful whenever he was looking at him. That smile.. was the light of Tobirama's heart.

_—If I could bring you back to life.. If only for just a second.. I would tell you one last time.. how much I love you. Please, bring him back to me.. Just for a little while.. Bring back my heart's light.. —_


End file.
